Why Me
by Future Ranger
Summary: Jason thoughts and feelings after White Light.
1. Why Me

Disclaimer: I don't own it don't ask just read it.

Couples: Tommy/Kim

Timeline: During MMPR 2nd Season. 3 episodes after White Light. Jason's thoughts and feelings after Zordon made Tommy leader.

At the Scotts house around 4:13pm

Jason was home alone in his room lying on the bed. The house phone rang. Jason looked over at the caller id. It was Tommy the last person who he wanted to talk to. Jason was boiling over at the fact that Tommy was made leader over him. What did I do for Zordon to make Tommy the leader? Did I fail somewhere? Did I not make a good leader? Jason asked himself. He was walking a hole through the floor by now. The front door was being opened. It was Mrs. Scott. JASON! Mrs. Scott yelled from downstairs. Jason slowly walked down the stairs he had an angry look on his face. Mrs. Scott was reading the mail she looked up to see the mean look on his face.

Are you okay? Mrs. Scott asked her son.

Jason sighed. Yeah I'm okay. He answered dejectedly. He was about to go upstairs. The house phone rung. Mrs. Scott looked at the caller i.d. it was Tommy. Jason telephone for you. Mrs. Scott said.

If it's Tommy, Zack, Billy, Kim, or Trini tell them I'm sleep. Jason said going upstairs.

Mrs. Scott answered it. Scott residence. She said politely.

Hey Tommy how are you

……………….

Uh Jason is asleep right now. I will tell him you called.

………………

Ok take care Tommy. Mrs. Scott hung up the phone. JASON SCOTT GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! Mrs. Scott yelled.

Jason came downstairs. Yes Mom? Jason asked.

Why did you want me to lie to Tommy? What is going on?

Nothing mom I- Jason said. Mrs. Scott shot Jason a dirty look. Jason sighed.

Zordon made Tommy leader over me. Jason admitted.

And you're mad because…? Mrs. Scott asked. wanting to know more.

I was the leader mom how could Zordon demote me. Jason said disappointed.

You're still a leader right? Mrs. Scott asked Jason.

Yeah 2nd in command now. Jason answered.

Then why are you mad at least you got the chance to lead. If Zordon didn't pick you then what would you have done? Mrs. Scott asked. Maybe this time he chose Tommy to lead for a reason.

Whatever. Jason said. It still isn't fair though. Jason said.

Well why don't you talk to Zordon about it. Mrs. Scott suggested.

I'm going to take a nap. Jason said walking upstairs.

Around 8:12pm at the dinner table. Everyone is having dinner.

Mr. Scott noticed Jason rarely touched his dinner.

Son you ok? Mr. Scott asked Jason. Jason was now frustrated. Yeah I'm okay. He lied.

No he's not. Mrs. Scott answered. Jason looked at his mom sternly.

What happened? Mr. Scoot asked.

Joanna go to your room. Mrs. Scott said.

Mom I wanna hear too. Joanna pleaded anxiously.

Joanna!!! Mrs. Scott said firmly. Joanna went up to her room reluctantly.

Ok son what's going on? Mr. Scott asked.

Jason sighed…… I uh…..

Jason is mad because Zordon Tommy leader and Jason is 2nd in command. Mrs. Scott

said.

Mom come on… Jason complained. It's more than that, my friends who I thought were

friends betrayed me and Tommy the leader over me .Jason said shaking his head.

Why would you let something so small like that bother you? Mr. Scott asked

concerned.

Because I was the leader. I did a good job. I don't see why I had to be replaced. Jason

said.

What about Zack? Wasn't he the second in command when you were leader?

Yeah so…… Jason said.

When Tommy joined the team didn't Zack get demoted? You didn't see him complain

about it, and Tommy was new to the team to. Mr. Scott said.

Yeah but me and Zack are two different people. Jason answered. This really meant something to me. Jason said.

Well son, I can't really argue you about this because I'm not a Ranger, the best advice I can give you is to go and talk to Zordon about this. Mr. Scott suggested.

I told him the same thing earlier honey. Mrs. Scott said from the kitchen.

Go to sleep on it and think about it. Tomorrow you should feel better about it. Mr. Scott said.

Thanks. Jason said. getting up from the kitchen table. He went up stairs to go shower and went to bed.


	2. Red With Envy

Chapter 2. Red With Fury

At the Scotts house at 6 a.m. Mrs. Scott went to go wake Jason up for school. Jason wake up sweetie time for school. Mrs. Scott said walking out of his room going to Joanna's room to wake her up too.

Jason slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom to go wash up. He got dressed and put his morpher in his book bag.

Mom I'm leaving Jason said walking out the door. Jason! Mrs. Scott said. Be good ok everything will work out ok.

I hope so. Jason said sarcastically as he walked out the door. He got in his jeep and drove to school. Jason went directly to his locker. He was getting his books. Tommy and Zack saw Jason as they were coming down the stairs.

Hey there's Jason let's go talk to him. Zack suggested. Tommy and Zack went over to

Jason's locker.

Yo J Man what's up Zack said. trying to get a smile out of Jason. Jason didn't even crack a smile. He kept looking in his locker. Zack frowned at Tommy.

Hey bro I called you last night what happened? Tommy asked concerned about his best friend. The school bell rung. Jason looked at Tommy and then at Zack He turned and walked off to his class.

What's wrong him? Tommy asked.

I don't know what it is because this isn't like Jason. Zack said with a look of concern on his face.

Come on let's get to class we'll deal with it later. Tommy said. He and Zack went to their class.

After school in the Youth Center. Jason was hitting the punching bag as hard as he could taking out his frustrations out on the bag. Tommy,Kim,Zack,Trini, and Billy were watching him.

He looks angry. Billy said.

Do you think it's a spell? Kim asked.

It could be Zedd's work. Tommy said. agreeing with Kim.

Do you think we should talk to him? Trini asked.

We tried that earlier but he ignored us and walked away. Zack said.

Maybe we should give him some time alone. Kim suggested

We can't forget that he's one of us too. Billy said.

The communicators went off. What's up Zordon? Tommy asked.

Rangers teleport to the command center. Zordon said.

We're on our way. Come on guys. Tommy said.

What about Jason? Kim asked.

Tommy sighed. He walked over to Jason with the others behind him.

Hey bro are you coming? Tommy asked.

Jason completely ignored Tommy and kept punching the bag.

I guess that means no. Tommy said as he and the gang walked to the hallway.

They teleported to the command center.

What's wrong Zordon? Zack asked.

Lord Zedd has sent down a monster. Behold the viewing globe. They all turned to see a monster with horns sticking out of his head.

His name is Rhinoblaster he's a dangerous monster watch out for his horns. Zordon informed.

We read you Zordon. Tommy said.

Where is Jason? Zordon asked.

Well Zordon we don't know what's wrong with him? Trini said.

He seemed really mad earlier when me and Tommy tried to talk to him. Zack said.

I asked if he was coming but he didn't answer me. Tommy said.

I'll talk to Jason you all go and stop Rhinoblaster. Zordon said.

Tommy stepped up. It's morphin time. Tommy shouted.

Tigerzord. Tommy shouted

Mastodon. Zack shouted

Pterodactyl. Kim shouted

Triceratops. Billy shouted

SaberToothTiger Trini shouted

They showed up downtown where the monster Rhinoblaster was.

Hey Rhinoblaster. You're going down said. Zack said getting into his fighting stance.

Say's who? Rhinoblaster asked unafraid.

Says us. Kim spoke up. Getting in her fighting stance.

Cause we're the Power Rangers. Trini said getting in her fighting stance

And you're not getting past us without a fight. Billy said getting in his fighting stance.

That's right guys let's show this monster how it's done. Tommy said.

You got to get past them first. Rhinoblaster said as Zedd's super putties appeared.

Come on let's take them down. Tommy said.

They took down the putties with no problem. They regrouped.

Alright Rhinoblaster you're going down. Tommy said.

Oh yeah try and stop me. Rhinoblaster said. He fired laser beams at the Rangers. everyone fell down as the shots were being fired.

Man this guy is tough. Billy said.

We need more power. Trini said.

We need Jason. Zack said. as they all struggled to get up.

Jason was still kicking and punching the bag. He was so furious he could do this all day.

Jason's communicator beeped. Jason let out a sigh as he went in the hallway.

Yeah Zordon talk to me. Jason said.

I need you to teleport to the command center. Zordon said.

I'm on my way. Jason said. he teleported to the command center.

Jason why aren't you helping your teammates battle? Zordon asked.

They don't need me Zordon. Jason answered.

Aye-yi-yi- Jason you must not say that. Alpha 5. said.

What is the matter with you Jason? I detect anger and fury? Zordon asked.

No I'm fine Zordon. Jason lied casually. I want to give you this. Jason said giving the letter to Alpha. I also want to say that this is my last battle as a Ranger. You can tell the others when they get back.

Are you sure you want to do this Jason? Zordon asked.

Yeah I'm sure. Jason answered. It's Morphin Time! Jason shouted. Tyrannosaurus.

Jason showed up where the others were.

Jason!!! Thank goodness you're here. Kim said.

Jason didn't speak. He ran past and went head on with Rhinoblaster.

They went hand for foot. Jason used his Power Sword to destroy Rhinoblaster's horns.

Ahhhhh my horns. Rhinoblaster screamed in pain.

Power Sword to destroy Rhinoblaster . He turned around and faced the others.

Jason that was great. Trini said.

Yeah man im impressed. Tommy said.

Jason who didn't say anything teleported out.

Where is he going? Zack asked.

Nevermind that we got bigger problems. Tommy said as Rhinoblaster grew into a giant.

Let's do it guys. Tommy said. clenching his fist.

Lion Thunder Zord Power. Zack said

Unicorn Thunder Zord Power. Billy said.

Griffin Thunder Zord Power. Trini said

Firebird Thunder Zord Power. Kim said.

White Tigerzord Power. Tommy said.

They combined their zords to from the Megazord. Alright guys lets take this monster down. Zack said

In the Command Center

Jason looked on while the Megazord was fighting Rhinoblaster.

The Rangers destroyed Rhinoblaster with the Power Sword.

Alright Zordon teleport me out. Jason said.

Aye yi yi yi yi I thin Im going to cry. Alpha 5 said frantically pressing the button to transfer Jason to the youth center.

Jason went to the youth center to have a drink. No more Ranger duty and No more Tommy. Jason said to himself.

The Rangers teleported to the Command Center.

Rangers I have some bad news to share with you.

Is it about Jason? Tommy asked.

Yes. Zordon answered. He left a note for you all to read.

Alpha 5 handed Tommy the letter.Tommy began to read it out loud.

Dear Bertayers I meant Rangers, I tried to give you my best but you all turned your backs on me and wanted Tommy to be the leader. My status was put on the line because of you all. I trusted you all and you went behind my back.In shorter words I hope you're happy with Tommy as your leader, because I quit the team and I never wanna see, talk , or hear from you all again. From you former leader Jason.

Everyone was shocked at what Tommy had just read. Oh my god I can't believe this. Kim said. shaking her head.

Zordon what are we going to do now? Billy asked

Im not sure at the moment but we'll have to find a candidate for the red ranger powers soon. Zordon answered.

This is all my fault. Tommy said.

Don't blame your self Tommy this wasn't your fault. Zack said.

We need to go talk to him about this. Trini said.

Come on let's go. Kim said.

They all teleported to the Youth Center. Jason was at the counter drinking a smoothie.

They all walked up to Jason.

Bro what's goin on? Tommy asked.

Hey Ernie if you see any backstabbing friends tell them I ain't hear. Jason said.

Kim grabbed Jason's arm gently. Jason what did we do to you for you to be mad at us? Kim asked.

Jason pulled away. Stay away from me alright, or you'll regret it.

Jason went to his red explorer and rolled up the windows. He reached into his glove department and pulled out his father's gun that he stole. You stole my status and my friends. He cried to himself. That's it. He said. He put the gun in his pants and walked inside the building. He seen Zack, Billy,Tommy,Trini, and Kim talking.

Hey Tommy I need to talk to you. Jason said casually but he was sweating alot

What's wrong buddy?Tommy asked sincerely. Jason quickly pulled out the gun and shot Tommy in the chest. BANG!!! Tommy fell to the ground everyone was screaming when they seen what happened.

Zack tried to keep his cool. Kim was on the ground crying over Tommy.

Jase buddy look put the gun down. No one is mad at you. Zack said. trying to get Jason to drop the gun.

NO YOU LIARS!!! Jason shouted. I trusted you. Jason said all choked up in tears. He pointed the gun to his own head.

Jase don't. Trini pleaded. BANG!!! Jason took his own life.

Trini was crying as she leaned on Zack's shoulder. Kim was still crying over her dead boyfriend's body.

What are we going to do now? Billy asked Zack.

There's nothing we can do Billy it's over for us and the Power Rangers. Zack answered sadly.


End file.
